1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a seat for a wheelchair with provision for incontinent people.
Incontinent people are unable to control their bladders or bowels in passing waste matter from the body. People with this problem are often confined to wheelchairs. Disposable undergarments are not desirable because prolonged sitting in wet disposable undergarments is uncomfortable and can cause skin rashes and pressure sores. Wheelchair commodes do the best job of keeping incontinent people separated from their waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,506 discloses a wheelchair commode in the prior art. Although the wheelchair commode disclosed in the '506 patent keeps seated occupants more separated from their waste than disposable undergarments, this wheelchair commode is still susceptible to urine seepage due to the spacing between the component parts. For example, urine seepage is common in the spacing between the cushion and the seat insert, and between the seat insert and the collection pan, and between the collection pan liner and the inside of the collection pan. Incontinent people often have impaired urine flow that consists of trickles. The trickles will seep into the spaces between the aforementioned component parts and drip onto the floor instead of into the collection pan making cleaning and sanitation difficult. Prolonged sitting on a seat covered with urine can cause skin rashes and pressure sores.
Another drawback of the wheelchair commode in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,506 is that there is nothing preventing waste from spilling from the collection pan. Urine may spill from the pan if the wheelchair is tilted to mount a step, ramp or incline. Also, urine may spill when the chair travels over a rough surface, when the chair is suddenly accelerated or when the occupant makes a sudden movement.
Another drawback of the wheelchair commode in U.S. Pat. 4,296,506 is the noise from urine trickling into the collection pan. This noise distracts and embarrasses the occupant and all those in the immediate vicinity. The odor from the urine can also be a cause of embarrassment and low self esteem.
The wheelchair commode in U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,506 has a solid waste receptacle directly below the wheelchair seat. When occupants sit, they put pressure on the solid receptacle below the seat. This is uncomfortable and can cause the receptacle to separate from the wheelchair resulting in urine spillage and a further cause of embarrassment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,159 discloses a urinary drainage bag adapted to be attached to a catheterized patient in a wheelchair. This precludes its use by incontinent patients that can not be catheterized. Permanent indwelling catheters can lead to complications including increases in urinary tract infections, kidney changes and changes in the bladder wall relating to carcinoma.
Another wheelchair commode in the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,922. This wheelchair commode has limited mobility and fails to provide for seated occupants who must defecate. Incontinent people with bowel control problems could not use this wheelchair commode.
The present invention is an incontinence seat for a wheelchair that eliminates or alleviates the drawbacks of the prior art devices. The incontinence seat includes a seat insert with a hole. A cushion with a hole overlies the seat insert and both holes are aligned with it. A support bag is attached to the wheelchair below the seat insert. A seat insert, cushion and support bag have been suggested in the prior art. The present invention uses somewhat similar but modified parts together with a one-piece disposable collection bag that includes an attached seat cover and deodorized gutter flap. The collection bag is configured to fit through the aligned holes in the cushion and seat insert. The bottom of the collection bag is nested within the support bag. The inner surface of the mouth of the collection bag is inverted and wrapped around the top and sides of the cushion.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an incontinence seat that provides comfortable support and spaces occupants away from their waste so that skin rashes and pressure sores are reduced or prevented.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sanitary and disposable waste collection bag that does not have to be cleaned and sanitized for each use.
A further object of the invention is to prevent seepage, spillage and the noise of trickling urine.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an incontinence seat that allows the waste collection bag to be discretely hidden.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an incontinence seat that reduces or eliminates odors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an incontinence seat that may be easily assembled and removed from a wheelchair.
The above objectives are achieved by my incontinence seat for use in combination with a wheelchair. The incontinence seat includes a seat insert attached to a wheelchair frame. The seat insert has a hole in the center. A cushion overlies the seat insert. The cushion has a hole in the center aligned with the hole in the seat insert. A support bag is attached to the wheelchair frame below the seat insert. The support bag supports and hides the bottom of the collection bag. The collection bag has a mouth, a bottom, a conduit between the mouth and bottom, an inner surface, an outer surface, and a drawstring provided within the mouth of the collection bag. The bottom of the collection bag is configured to fit through the seat insert hole and cushion hole and is nested inside the support bag. The inner surface of the mouth of the collection bag is inverted and wrapped around the top and sides of the cushion. A seat cover is affixed to the inner surface of the mouth of the collection bag. The seat cover has a hole in the center aligned with the cushion and seat insert holes. The seat cover may be antiseptically treated. The seat cover has a gutter flap that is hinged to the seat cover. A deodorant pack may be affixed to the gutter flap. The collection bag may also be deodorized.